Smurf War
Introduction The Smurf War commenced on the first of December 2007. The attacked alliance was 'Forces of Annihiliation'. The reason for the war was misconduct vs the Smurfs in an earlier war which took place in June. Last October the peace terms ended, enforced by *censored*, so it was time to settle old scores. The Smurfs would have their revenge. Revenge was aimed at Gargamel a known war criminal. He misbehaved badly in a previous war. A warning to all: Smurfs never forget anything. http://grovers-aunt.tripod.com/4-9smurfcolorbook.jpg The first day One smurf launched an all out attack on Gargamel. The initial attacks were very successful and resulted in anarchy. Unfortunately Gargamel had friends. To protect the smurf village Papa Smurf ordered a pre-emptive strike on Azrael and another friend of Gargamel. Another smurf joined this righteous crusade and all foes were anarchied. It is a David vs Goliath fight (40k vs 400k) but the smurfs will not back down. They are smaller but will prevail! http://www.stupidedia.org/images/thumb/a/a6/Schlumpf.jpg/300px-Schlumpf.jpg Day two of the Smurf War All foes currently under attack were already anarchied. However, this did not stop the war. The smurfs kept launching attacks to cripple the enemies. Unfortunately the spy attacks were unsuccessful. Azrael possesses weapons of mass destruction and the spies were unable to destroy them. The smurf village is in defcon 1 since a nuclear strike on these poor smurfs seems imminent. Fortunately the smurfs are prepared for a long and nasty war. Gargamel and friends will go down. A Gramlin (Watch out water!) approached the Smurfs. The friend of Gargamel that was attacked by the Smurfs (and consequently thrown in Anarchy) was a friend of him. The Smurfs are always nice so a solution to this problem was reached. The friend would leave FOA and cut all ties if the Smurfs would promise peace and reparations worth of 9m. A good friend of the Smurfs immediately offered 3m as a sign of good faith in name of the Smurfs. Gargamel has one friend less and that is all that matters to the Smurfs! Go Smurfs! http://gfx.dagbladet.no/pub/artikkel/4/44/446/446067/smurf.jpg Hopefully the smurfs can prevent this. Day three of this historical war The smurfs started where they left off: Hammering their enemies. They are still in anarchy and incapable of doing anything. Meanwhile the friend of Gargamel did not accept peace. However, he did accept the smurf aid. This is the reason why the smurfs fight the war. Gargamel and their friends cannot be trusted. They lie and deceive as they please. It will stop. The smurfs will overcome all their adversaries. Updates on this situation will be added immediately. During the day Gargamel mobilized friends. All these friends attacked just one of the smurf nations. One of them was immediately anarchied. This shows you: Don't mess with the smurfs. The word on the street is that maybe more smurfs will join this war. Soon everyone will know that the Smurfs are the dominant power in Digiterra. While the odds are against them, the enemy is ten times larger the smurfs will crush them. Go smurfs! This third day two more smurfs joined the war. Now four smurfs are actively engaged in this war. Friends (1 & 2 have also joined this war of righteousness. The third smurf immediately anarchied another nation. The Smurfs are unstoppable. The Smurfs want peace. That's why surrender terms have been given to the enemies. The surrender terms: Hello, We don't like war. In fact we despise it. Nonetheless this war was deemed necessary by our great leader Papa Smurf. You have been harboring Gargamel. A known war criminal. We had to launch a pre-emptive strike vs him and his friends. We fight for our beliefs and to keep the smurf village safe. The war will not stop until all nations in FOA are either destroyed or you agree to the following terms: Pay a tribute of 500 tech to the Smurfs FOA will be under direct control of the Smurfs Military will be dismantled for now (max 20% soldiers) Be our prags. Be wise and accept these generous terms or we will wreak havoc. Sincerely, Shakes Smurf Hopefully they are wise and accept these generous surrender terms. The Smurfs are too good for this world. http://tvtoymemories.com/TN_BIG_SMURF_cereal.JPG The smurf secret The war continues Check this space for further update. Gargamel and friends keep on hiding and shall continue to feel the wrath of the smurfs. It is currently unknown what the plans of Gargamel and friends are. At this point the smurfs seem to be winning but things can change fast. http://www.ketnet.be/ketnet/images/programmas/deSmurfen/groep.jpg Morale is still high.